


Forgiveness

by sodypop97



Category: Homestuck
Genre: JUST, Sadstuck, kind of, no ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 10:42:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/638051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sodypop97/pseuds/sodypop97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aradia stops to see Vriska in the Openbound dream bubble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgiveness

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, a little outdated because I just joined. I have midterms tomorrow ahahaha what am I doing.

After her somewhat amusing chat with Meenah, Aradia lifted off of the rocky ground with her nifty godtier wings. She fluttered around, a hundred yards or so above the surface. The landscapes changed calmly beneath her. The original mountainous rock formation, a beach, and then a rendition of a combination of Prospitian and Dersite castles. She came to a door with Karkat's symbol upon it just in time, it appeared, as Karkat stepped out. She dipped low and flew in over his head.

She really didn't pay much mind to the many dancestors she saw. There was only one she really cared to know, which was her own. However, they did meet briefly before, and, well, we'll leave it at that. Now, she reached a lagoon-like orange terrain after a good couple of bubble transformations. And who was that down there? She alighted.

Vriska was in a conversation of sorts with Tavros and the John Human that some trolls attempted to make contact with. Upon Aradia's arrival, the conversation snapped to a hault.

"Vriska," she greeted her with a nod.

"Hey," she replied, then turning to the boys, "Can you guys go?" They obeyed.

Once they were gone, Vriska and Aradia stood at a distance from each other, sizing up the conditions of one another. After a while, Vriska was the first to speak up. "Look, you already beat me to death. If you're back to do some more damage, whatever. But I think we broke even already."

The corner of Aradia's lips twitched. Did Vriska actually fear her? The smug spiderbitch with so many irons in the fire, afraid of her? It was a good feeling. "I have no plans to cover this place in your blood," she replied, and really, she didn't. They stood a bit longer.

"God tier, huh?" Vriska remarked. "Not even going to ask for the most likely insanely confusing explanation behind that."

Aradia nodded. "Dead, huh? What - or who - did you in?"

"Terezi," Vriska still seemed a little sore about it. "I'll save you the backstory. Too many emotions."

"Fine."

Another extended silence.

This time, it was Aradia who spoke first. "You're probably wondering why I'm here."

"Hell yeah. You don't want to beat me up. You don't want to relish the story of my death. What could you possibly want?"

"I want to tell you something. I want to tell you that I forgive you for all the drama that happened sweeps ago," Aradia took a few steps forward.

Vriska looked a bit troubled by this. She began to sit on a nearby rock, then slid forward off of it until she was sitting on the ground with her knees up. Aradia came closer until they were next to each other. "I don't deserve forgiveness," Vriska muttered.

Aradia, too, sat with her back to the rock so that they were situated at a right angle. "But you do," she reasoned. "Really, things just got a little crazy. But the ghosts I sent, they weren't really your fault. You couldn't help that you had a lusus that demanded them constantly."

Vriska wrapped her arms on her knees and rested her head there. "It sucked," her voice was hurt and muffled.

"I'm sorry things had to turn out this way."

"I am too," Vriska swallowed. "I-I just wanted to be liked........ All I needed was a second chance and no one gave it to me........"

Aradia could see Vriska's back shake as she held back her sobs. She slid over next to her, wrapping an arm around the wronged girl's shoulders. "You can cry if you need to, Vriska."

With that, the girl wept openly as Aradia rubbed her back in empathy. "Why are you being so damn nice to me? I killed you," she choked.

"Does it really matter who killed who anymore?" Aradia replied over light sniffles.

Vriska rose her head to look at her. Her face was covered in blue streaks as she gave the girl a trembling smile. She got to her knees and wrapped Aradia in a hug, which the other quickly returned.

"Tell anyone that I've been crying and I'll make you pay," Vriska threatened jokingly.

"It wouldn't be the first time."


End file.
